OPERATION: PILLAGE AND PLUNDER
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: Saunders and the squad must find out who is killing the drivers and hijacking the Red Ball Express trucks.


Copyright: 02/2015

_Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc., ABC, Image Productions etc._

_Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, this WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction__and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story._

OPERATION: PILLAGE AND PLUNDER

The squad had just come off a three-day patrol. The men were exhausted, they really hadn't slept much in the three days that they had been out.

"I'm gonna go see Hanley and let him know we brought back a prisoner."

"Okay Sarge, tell the lieutenant thanks for givin' us a 48 hour pass."

Billy smiled as he collapsed on top his bedroll.

Kirby pointed down to an empty spot on the floor.

"All I want to do is lie down right there and never get up."

"Well my friend, I don't think this wood floor would be very comfortable without your bedroll."

"I don't care if I have a bedroll. Wherever I land, that's gonna be my bed! My arms ache, my body feels like it's been run over by a half-track and my feet hurt even worse. I'm afraid if I take off my boots my feet are gonna fall off. All I'll have left are two stumps!"

"Ya know Kirb, I think you need to ask Santa Claus for a new pair of feet next Christmas."

"Very funny Billy."

Even though they were tired, the men were much happier now. Mason was out of their hair. It had been almost two months since he left the squad. Saunders had told Hanley that if Mason was to return, it would be better for the squad, if he could be pawned off to another platoon.

Saunders walked into Hanley's office. He was surprised to see Captain Jampel.

"Just wanted to let you know that we are back, Lieutenant. Just as G-2 expected, the Krauts have moved back. They're just sittin' still, they out-ran their supply lines. We also brought in a prisoner who verified this."

"The flyboys hit their train yesterday, they are going to have a long wait. Saunders, I've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

"I have a feelin' I know what the bad news is, Lieutenant. Our 48-hour pass has been cancelled. Am I right about that?"

"I'm sorry to say it is."

"Lieutenant, my guys are beat, they haven't had two days off much less one in over 30 days!"

"It's my fault, Sergeant."

"I asked Hanley for a squad he could really trust."

"Do you know what the Red Ball Express is, Saunders?"

"Yes, sir. In fact, there was an accident about three weeks ago and two of my men volunteered to drive when they were shorthanded."

"In the last two weeks, six of our trucks have been hijacked and five of the drivers killed. One of the drivers was left for dead but he survived. He said they were soldiers. Normally the trucks are driven in a convoy of five. Many times one truck will take off because they know the units desperately need the supplies."

"We have had hijackings before, the supplies were taken by units because they needed them but no one was ever hurt."

"Captain, don't tell me that you want us to drive?"

"Well now that you mentioned it, it might be better to have you and your men drive the truck instead of you all hiding in the back of it."

Saunders' face turned to stone. The captain couldn't read it but Hanley knew exactly what he was thinking, 'how was he going to make sure his men were going to stay alive'.

Jampel continued. "I know Colonel Ayers and he is in charge of the Red Ball Express. I owe him a favor and it will only be for a few days. When you are done with this mission, you'll all have a week's furlough."

Saunders just stood there not saying a word for a couple of uncomfortable minutes. He finally spoke up. "I have a question, lieutenant. Was the week's furlough the good news?"

Jampel was getting agitated over Saunders' remarks. "Look Sergeant, we are all working hard to get this war over. Be happy that you'll all be getting time off after this!"

Before Saunders could respond, Jampel stood up and walked to the door. He turned around and looked squarely at Hanley. "I am going back to headquarters, fill him in."

Hanley took a deep breath and shook his head at Saunders. "If it wasn't for the fact that you are one of the best NCO's around, Jampel wouldn't put up with half the guff you hand him."

"What gets me, is we are repaying the favor, not him! He gets off the hook by handing us over to Ayers. Does he sleep at night wonderin' if we are all comin' back alive?"

"If you would rather sit this one out, I'll take the squad."

"No, I want to go, if I stayed here, I'll only worry about their safety."

"Now you know how I feel each time I send you out."

"I really do have some good news, Mason was sent to repple depple. None of us will be seeing him. God help the next platoon that gets him."

Hanley pulled out a map and placed it on the table. "Now let me explain what is going to happen. We have a truck and a driver here in Sainte-Marie-du-Mont but I think the captain was right. Just let the guys drive and the rest hide in the back. You won't be going all the way to Chartres. The hijackings have been taking place somewhere between Bayeux and Lisieux; so, you'll only be driving approximately 145 kilometers."

Hanley clapped the sergeant on his back.

"Take it easy and get some rest. I need you and the squad cleaned up and ready to go by 0900 hours tomorrow. Look if it goes the way I think it will, you'll be back in two days."

As Saunders walked into Madame Bouchard's Pâtisserie, he swore he could still smell the sweet aroma of cakes and tarts that were once housed in the partially bombed out establishment that the squad now called home.

He lightly kicked the toe of Caje's boot. He bent over and shook Littlejohn and then Billy. At first he couldn't see Kirby and Doc. He looked around the room and smiled as he saw Doc's boots behind of the counter. He wondered if Kirby had decided to go to the café. Saunders leaned over the counter and saw Doc at one end and Kirby curled up at the other end.

"Guys wake up, I need to talk to you."

Caje sat up first. "What is it Sarge?"

"I hate to tell you but our passes have been cancelled. We were given a job by Captain Jampel. And before anyone starts complainin', there wasn't any way for me to get out of it."

Kirby was leaning on the counter, he knew that the comment Saunders had made was intentionally directed at him.

"Okay Sarge, I ain't sayin' a word."

Littlejohn spoke up. "Well if Kirby's not, then I am. We just came off three days of patrolling and now we have to go out again. Sarge, my feet are killing me and I know for a fact, so is Kirby's."

"Knock it off Littlejohn! We won't be walkin' anywhere."

Kirby could barely hide his enthusiasm. For once it wasn't him doing all the complaining for the squad.

Captain Jampel has loaned us out to the Red Ball Express. They have had six hijackings in the past two weeks and the hijackers killed five of our drivers. One of the drivers lived and he believes that soldiers have done this."

Kirby jumped on top of the counter and lit a cigarette. "Sarge, has this anything to do with me and Littlejohn? Are we gonna be drivin' the truck?"

"The captain thought it would be a good idea, Kirby.

A smirk broke out on Littlejohn's face. "Hey squirrel, if we're gonna drive I'll flip ya for who drives first."

Saunders and the rest of the squad held their collective breath. They knew Kirby wasn't going to let him get away with that remark. Saunders was ready for a huge fight.

Kirby jumped off the counter with a look that Saunders was unable to read. Kirby began to laugh. "You're on big man!"

They all look confused but figured it must have had something to do with them driving the trucks.

"Okay you guys, get some more rest, I'll wake you at 0700 so we can get cleaned up and get some hot chow. We'll be leavin' at 0900 hours."

The men settled down quickly. Even though they knew that there was a mission for the next day, the guys were exhausted and they fell asleep quickly.

The men were collecting their gear when the truck rolled up in front of the patisserie. The driver jumped out of the truck and headed inside.

Caje was checking his ammo and looked up at the driver. "Can we help you?"

"Yea, I'm Manny. Are you the squad that's takin' out Bibi?"

"Who's Bibi?"

"Come outside and I'll introduce you. I think you guys will really like her!"

The men hurried out of the shop to see Bibi.

Manny stood in front of the passenger door of the 2 ½ tonner. With the sweep of his arm, he began his introductions.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Backseat Bibi. Bibi, these are the men who will be taking you out."

The men stared at the half clad blond woman that was painted on the side of the door.

"Mon dieu!"

"You can say that again my friend."

"Well guys, isn't she gorgeous?"

"Ah, what can you say about that? I'm speechless, remarked Saunders."

"Thanks Sarge. I painted her from memory. I met that sweet little thing on my first trip. She was living in a little village called Montbourg."

Kirby couldn't contain himself, he wanted to laugh in the worst way. "You gotta great memory Manny. Did you leave anything out?"

Manny patted her behind. "I think I caught all heard best qualities."

Cage smiled. "I don't think she has any bad qualities from what I can see!"

"Well guys, she's all yours, just take real good care of her, okay?"

Sarge looked at Kirby and Littlejohn. "Which one of you are going to drive first?"

Kirby took a deep breath. "I guess I'll go first."

"Okay Kirby, if you'll drive the first hour or so I'll spell you then."

Manny started to walk away and turned around to face the men. "Oh, I almost forgot, when you guys are driving remember, you can only go no more than 25 mph."

He then winked at the men. "I removed the governor*, you can open up this baby to 55 mph, if you need to."

Littlejohn and Kirby knew that Rosie had done it on his trucks. They were glad that Manny had the good sense to remove it too.

Kirby and Saunders got up in the front of the cab. Caje, Littlejohn, Billy and Doc jumped into the back and pulled the flap closed. Once they were all situated, Caje opened the small sliding window. "Okay Kirby, let's go."

Kirby put it in gear and pulled out. He was going over everything in his mind that Rosie had told him not to do. He just hoped he could get the truck back in one piece.

"Is there a problem Kirby?"

"Why do you ask, Sarge?"

"Because you haven't said a word for the past 20 minutes."

"To be honest Sarge, I'm tryin' to remember everything I'm supposed to be doin' so I don't screw up the truck."

"So drivin' this truck isn't as easy as you once said."

"There's a lot more to it Sarge. I'd never want to be a Red Ball Express driver."

Kirby had been driving for about an hour, he was just outside the town of Bayeux. He had kept the truck just under 35 mph. He wanted them to look like all the others. He pulled the truck over and yelled for Littlejohn to come up. Kirby jumped down and let Littlejohn take over.

When Littlejohn got into the cab, Saunders became solemn.

"Littlejohn from now until we get to Lisieux, we must be vigilant. The hijackers have been known to strike in this area."

"Thanks Sarge, I wish you had told me this before, I would have driven the first hour instead of Kirby."

"I think this is better. Think of it this way, you've got Kirby covering you with the BAR."

Kirby climbed into the back at the truck. Caje again opened the window to let them know they were ready to go.

Saunders turned to face Caje. "Hey wait a minute guys, I need to tell you something. I was just telling Littlejohn that from now on we must be alert. The men have been hijacking the trucks between Bayeux and Lisieux."

"Okay Sarge."

"Say Doc, why don't you and I change seats?"

"Why Caje?"

"If we're gonna get hit, it'll be from the driver's side. I'm gonna make a small slit in the canvas so I can see what is goin' on outside."

The two men changed seats. Caje, Kirby and Billy sat on the driver's side while Doc sat opposite them.

As Caje peered out the slit he could feel the tension. He thought he could get their mind off the hijackers.

"Hey Kirby, how would you like drivin' a truck for a livin'?"

"I did that for about a year. I drove a beer truck."

Billy laughed at Kirby's response."

"What's so funny, Billy?"

"That's like the fox guarding the henhouse."

"Hey there, I had to stay sober when I drove. Now after work, that was a different story."

Kirby put on his innocent face. "Now if there happen to be a few bottles left in the truck, I didn't want them to go bad."

The men began to chuckle at Kirby's rationalization.

"Okay Kirb, I guess some wayward bottles would be up for grabs."

"Hey Caje, how about you? I mean, if you were drivin' a truckload of wine and you happen to find some bottles of Bordeaux left in the truck, wouldn't you take them home?"

"If they were good years, yea, I'd do it!"

So there ya go, we all have our limits."

Kirby became serious. "Now if you were to ask me about drivin' the Red Ball Express, I told the Sarge that I wouldn't want to do this every day. Not only does it get boring but then ya gotta watch out for the enemy or some guys tryin' to steal your load. And you're out numbered, bigtime. What about the rest of you?"

All three men shook their heads no.

Littlejohn had just past the town of Mondeville. A shot rang out and the truck began to swerve but Littlejohn kept control of the wheel. He was hit in his left shoulder. Littlejohn pushed down on the brakes and came to a screeching halt.

The gunfire seemed to come from the driver's side just like Caje had predicted but it was also coming from the front. Saunders jumped out of the cab, pulling Littlejohn behind him.

"Littlejohn stay down," ordered Saunders.

Caje ripped open the canvas so he could have a better view. Billy did the same thing. Kirby moved to the other side of the truck. He pulled up the canvas and jumped out.

Above the sound of the gunfire, the men could hear Caje yell, "I got two of them."

Saunders had worked his way to the back of the truck. He took aim on a man that was haphazardly moving from one tree to the next. The men could hear the staccato of his Thompson as he sprayed the trees. Saunders could see the man was no longer moving.

Kirby slipped under the carriage and began the rapid fire of his BAR. He saw one man moving up towards the front of the cab. He slid further out for a clearer view and blasted away until the man fell to the ground.

Billy saw two others moving off. He put a bead on the closest man and pulled the trigger. The man staggered and fell in a heap.

"Doc," screamed Saunders. "Littlejohn needs you, he's been hit."

Doc, Caje and Billy jumped from the truck.

"Outta my way," cried Doc.

"Hey Sarge, one is getting away," shouted Caje.

"We'll get him but first go check the others out. Did anybody see which way he went?"

Billy pointed towards a clump of trees.

"See, there's a path next to those trees. He was runnin' hard, Sarge. Are we goin' after him?"

"Billy I want you to stay here. If there are others left besides the guy we're after, I'll need someone who can protect Doc and Littlejohn. If we're not back in an hour, I want you to go onto Lisieux. Call Lt. Hanley and tell him what happened."

"Sure Sarge."

Doc knelt down next to Littlejohn.

"It's my shoulder, Doc, it's not too bad."

Doc knew Littlejohn was trying not to show how bad his shoulder really hurt.

"I'll be the medic, you be the patient."

Doc removed some sulfa and bandages from his medical pouch and began to work on his patient.

Saunders walked over to Littlejohn.

"How's he doin', Doc?"

"I'll be okay, Sarge."

"I didn't ask you."

Doc never took his eyes off Littlejohn, he just continued his ministrations. "The bullet went straight through but he's lost quite a bit of blood. We should get him back, Sarge."

"Billy is stayin' here with you. If we're not back in an hour, I told Billy to drive on to Lisieux."

Kirby and Caje were waiting on Saunders.

Caje looked uncomfortable as he spoke.

"They are all soldiers but from different countries, U.S., England, France; I just can't figure it out! One guy was still alive when we got to him. He was a German deserter, there were two of them. This is just crazy, Sarge!"

"He spoke some French. He told us something before he died. The guy who ran away was the boss. He said his name of Maison. In French, it means home. I guess were looking for a French guy."

Saunders seemed to be in deep thought. "Maybe they are all deserters and decided to hook up, that would make some sense. It would be a whole lot easier than going it alone."

"Alright then, let's go."

The three men crossed the road and began to run at a steady pace. Saunders knew the man was running at top speed and would be giving out long before them.

They had been running for about fifteen minutes, when Saunders called a halt.

Kirby dropped to his knees and was breathing heavily and taking deep gulps of air. "Lord Almighty, I feel a hundred years old! How far do ya think we've come?"

Saunders plopped down to the ground and pulled out his canteen. He watched Caje slide down the trunk of tree that he had been leaning against.

"I think we've come almost three miles."

Kirby also broke out his canteen and took a couple of good swallows and handed it over to Caje.

"Is that all? I figured we ran at least ten!"

"We'll rest a few minutes."

The soldier saw all the men in his gang go down but he wasn't going to stick around to see if any were alive. He knew that he could find more men who didn't want be soldiers anymore.

As he ran away, he thought he recognized one of the men who had been shooting at them.

"Ah hell, it was probably just my imagination," he said out-loud.

The soldier kept running down the path. He wanted to get to their hideout but he was so exhausted from running. He was also making it too easy for them to follow him. The soldier decided he needed more cover. As he dashed deeper into the woods, he tripped over some tree roots. The soldier fell and his rifle skidded down into a deep ravine. He was still more than two miles away and he was running out of ideas.

I could back track, hide in the bushes and let them pass by, he thought. Then I can make it back to where we parked the jeeps.

He found a large grouping of bushes and crawled into them. He was so tired, if he just closed his eyes for a moment. Before he realized what he was doing the man fell into a deep sleep.

Saunders knew the man had to be close by, no one could keep up a fast pace for very long. As they passed some bushes, Caje heard a noise.

He stopped and listened. Saunders and Kirby noticed that Caje had stopped running. Kirby was about to call out to him, when Caje signaled them to listen. Caje quietly walked over to them and whispered, "Do you hear that? It sounds like snoring."

Kirby and Saunders nodded. The three of them quietly began to search the area.

The sound grew louder as Kirby walked past some bushes. He knew someone was in there sleeping. Kirby wasn't sure the guy would understand him if he told him to come out with his hands up. He waited until he caught Caje's eye. Caje lightly sprinted over to Kirby.

Saunders turned around and saw them and also walked towards Kirby.

"The guy is under the bushes," he murmured. "I just don't know if he'll understand me."

Caje nodded.

Caje yelled into the bushes, _"Placez vos mains au-dessus de votre tête."**_

The soldier figured he had been caught by the Maqui.

"Wait I'm comin' out! I'm an American G.I. My name's Mason."

The three of them were stunned, they knew his voice at once.

As he crawled out, he too was astounded by the three men who had just captured him.

"We saved your life but you just wasted it away."

"I didn't do anything, I just got caught off from my unit."

Caje grabbed him by the collar. "You no good son of a…."

"Caje let him go! "He's not worth it!"

Saunders sneered at Mason. "Why do you think Caje spoke to you in French? You want three guesses?"

"I have no idea, I was lost." he lied. "I didn't do anything, you have nothing on me! Anyway, it's my word against yours."

"One of your men was still alive. He was a German deserter. He could speak a little French. He told Caje and Kirby that your name was Maison or the English translation Mason."

"You guys were always jealous of me. I showed you that I was always better at craps and smarter than all of you. He turned around and looked directly at Caje. "And the women wanted me not you!"

"You're goin' back, Mason. If they can't get you for murder, they'll get you for desertion and hijacking. You'll be tried fairly, found guilty and then they'll shoot you. Now get goin'!"

Kirby winked at his best friend. "Ya know Caje, look at where all his so-called smarts got him; exactly nowhere."

"Tell ya what Mason, now you can show us how brave you can die!"

Mason turned white as a sheet as they walked back to the truck.

Doc, Billy and Littlejohn were eating their K-rations as Mason stepped into the truck.

Billy choked when he saw Mason. "Littlejohn", he sputtered, Maison is Mason!"

"Yep Billy, it's Mason alright and he is gonna get everything he deserves!"

Kirby jumped into his "rolling office". "Can we go home now, Sarge?"

"Step on it Kirby, Backseat Bibi is missin' Manny!"

Kirby laughed, "Hold on Sarge."

"Come on Bibi, let's show Sarge how fast you really are!"

THE END

* A governor, also called a limiter, is a device that regulated the speed of the truck's engine. It was very common for the driver to disable the governor.

** Place your hands over your head.


End file.
